


Be Careful and Stay Safe

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Memories, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of alcoholism, Mentions of neglect to basic needs, Mentions of past injury, does this count as angst???, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: It was more of a ritual than anything now. They said the words every day to each other but it didn't make them any less important than the first time they were uttered.





	Be Careful and Stay Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/gifts).



> This is probably weird and doesn't make too much sense but I don't really care. I wrote this at like 2 am because I took a five hour nap right before bed so... I don't know what this is but take my first fanfic for the Jacksepticeye community. Big thank you to Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1) for inspiring me to gather the courage and motivation to write whatever the hell this is and post it for others to see.

It was more of a ritual than anything now. They said the words every day to each other but it didn't make them any less important than the first time they were uttered.

"Be careful and stay safe."

The words were said by each and every one of them when one of them left the house, no matter what their plans were.

Jackieboy Man going to fight crime like he does every night? "Be careful and stay safe."

Marvin leaving to prepare for his magic show—whether it be in town or out of town? "Be careful and stay safe."

Schneeplestein heading to the hospital to work the graveyard shift? "Be careful and stay safe."

Chase driving over to pick up his kids from Stacy's? "Be careful and stay safe."

Sometimes it still surprised them when the others had gotten hurt; it was hard to comprehend bad things _could_ happen to them, no matter how careful they were.

Jackie once rushed into a burning building to aid the firemen so they could rescue everyone inside. The flames had lapped hungrily at the superhero's outfit, burning through it and making the man's skin shiny and blistering in some places and completely charred in others. His arms, chest, and back had definitely been the worst. Henrik had put him on bedrest much to the hero's dismay for a few weeks after that.

Marvin had gotten jumped walking back from one of his shows closer to home. He'd used up all his magic wowing the audience and couldn't fight back as he was dragged into a dark alley. By the time anyone had found him, he was passed out in a pool of his own blood, face slashed up and body beaten.

Schneeplestein often worked himself much harder than he should, going for periods of time far too long without sleep or food. It wasn't rare to find him sleep deprived with the only thing keeping him remotely coherent being an entire pot of coffee. While those were more common, there were times where he lost patients no matter how hard he tried to keep them alive. By the time anyone woke up, he'd be passed out drunk.

Chase often had bad days where Stacy refused to let him see the kids or where he lapsed back into his depression. The normally loud and energetic man would fall quiet and stay in bed that day, often times not eating or drinking anything. More than a couple times they've found him with empty bottles on the ground around his bed.

They learned long ago "I promise" was not an appropriate answer to "be careful and stay safe". It put too much pressure on the one who promised to keep their word. Too many different things could happen that were completely out of their control. So they settled for "I'll try". Because in the end, that's all they really could do.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking forward to writing more for this lovely community ❤
> 
> *EDIT* Jack confirmed that Jackieboy Man doesn't have superpowers? That's fine. As much as I love Jackieboy Man with superpowers, I love him without any powers too. This'll make things more fun~


End file.
